guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hexer's Vigor
Ewh @ Attribute So the one skill that would make Mesmers good falls into the Soul Reaping line. Does ANet just hate us Mesmers or what? The Imperialist 00:08, 5 August 2007 (CDT) This would just own too much on Mesmers, I think...Necros need good Soul Reaping skills like this to counter the SR nerf imo. This is nice for a Curses-based Necro, since there are very few skills in that line that can be used for self-heal. (T/ ) 01:06, 5 August 2007 (CDT) It would take a lot more than 1 skill to make mesmers good.--Coloneh RIP 05:07, 2 October 2007 (UTC) All I can say is bring on the Recurring Soul Barbs builds again. Even with a modest investment in SR this skill is quite good. A lot of PvP builds rely solely on hexes, and this skill would still allow for the use of Signet of Lost Souls, as it is a signet. I can see putting this in a Reaper's Meleehate build for RA/TA. You can? Funny, I can't. I think it's because the skill is PvE-only. 01:37, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Is it? It doesn't say anywhere besides it's in SR, it's certainly not in any of the title tracks. It's like similar-condition mystic regen. Both have a easy way to achieve the regen, but both can be countered. Enchantment removal is reasonably common and you can get dazed alot nowadays. Flechette 01:53, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :It's a GW:EN standard skill, so of course you can use it in PvP. --Kale Ironfist 02:57, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Of couse I knew that. I was just molding my sentence so the person who made that statement could realize his mistake. Flechette 01:51, 21 August 2007 (CDT) The skill is currently bugged and ends on the use of ANY skill that is not a Hex. Troll unguent for necroes ~ [[User:Zamanee|'Zamanee']] ( ) 19:16, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :except that troll unguent is pretty usefull... sign please ...i can see this being VeRy useful in the future, the problem with curses necroes is that they have to have a bunch of points put into other attributes just to get a decent self heal.. while this can be kept up a ton, and is a great support to the caster... hexors got some love with this, 12 curses, 12 soul reaping... 3 wind prayers and mystic regen much? then go life siphon... (10 regen there) and any hexes u want to throw in there with ur massive curses... spiteful spirit... mark of pain... tons of possibilites.. just be creative Morvick 22:22, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Parasitic Bond + Signet of Lost Souls is all the self-heal you should ever need. This is just icing >.> (T/ ) 22:23, 6 September 2007 (CDT) i like Icing =) Morvick 22:57, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :best part of the cake. ~ [[User:Zamanee|'Zamanee']] ( ) 20:36, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::Not if it's ice cream cake. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 00:05, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::Icing is too fattening and makes my nose ticklish. I don't like icing --Blue.rellik 08:57, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::Owned. --Gimmethegepgun 01:02, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Non-hex skill Description has been updated ingame to non hex skill now. --Tommy McTom 19:32, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Icon LOL its a necro getting a boner! LOL! (76.123.132.25 21:28, 27 January 2008 (UTC)) :>_> He's well gifted. 222.153.229.8 22:37, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Update Feb 6th Well that makes a nice heal for monoattributes builds that used SR to heal, SS hex based builds are now pwning even more. Hexer's Vigor, Spiteful Spirit, Insidious Parasite, Parasitic Bond ... and so on. It's really worth playing now, maybe even overpowered...Big Bow 22:12, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :This skill was TERRIBLE before the buff. It took way too long to cast for such a short duration. It was basically a strippable Troll Unguent. I'm not sold on it now, but it's worth looking into, for sure. 70.238.137.205 07:01, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Have to agree... Mesmers got kicked in the balls with this update and necromancers continue to get buffs for their skills...my poor illusion line is slowly becoming useless... -Kalle Damos meh think about how much necros got nerfed with soul reaping >.>--207.172.193.204 02:10, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :If you actually played a necro before and after that the soul reaping revamp, there wasn't really a huge difference. This is a nice skill, btw. 17:29, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::What are you talking about? Necros not gaining energy from spirits is a huge kick in the balls.-- 14:40, 3 December 2008 (UTC) If your a mesmer could you not just use SoI and get full effects from the spell because its a kill can everything turns to illustion attubute when you cast SoI :Yes it will work for any spells,not sure what you meant with the "kill" part.Please sign your comments using ~~~~ or the signature icon on the edit page.Durga Dido 14:48, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::Not sure why you would bother when Ether Feast is such a nice self-heal already, but yeah, you could do that. Besides, it would end when you cast Necrosis. (What other reason is there to go Me/N?) (T/ ) 20:28, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Super Saiyen! Anyone else think that the skill animation is like that or is it just me? -- 19:22, 19 January 2009 (UTC)